


Tell Me, How Does It Feel?

by Dikhotomia



Series: Enbarr University's Resident Troublemaker [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Clothed Sex, Collars, Dirty Talk, Edelgard is as always a smug little shit, F/F, Hair-pulling, Leashes, Minor Choking, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Punk Rock Edelgard, Rough Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Top My Unit | Byleth, bottom edelgard, tags are hard today rip, until she's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dikhotomia/pseuds/Dikhotomia
Summary: She shoulders her way into her apartment to a desperate for attention cat and another pile of papers to grade that she'd forgotten about. The cat becomes her focus instead, lifting him up where he miaows at her feet and cradling him against her shoulder as she picks her way down the hall. "I'm sorry I was gone, but you managed just fine on your own," she mumbles as she strokes his fur, looking around. "Didn't even make a mess, what a good kitty."He was sure to make her regret her words. He always does.ORThere's a line they dance, Byleth gets tired of playing by the rules.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Enbarr University's Resident Troublemaker [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555870
Comments: 12
Kudos: 306





	Tell Me, How Does It Feel?

**Author's Note:**

> WE'RE BACK WITH ANOTHER UPDATE. 
> 
> /Yeets this out too.
> 
> (Title comes from Orgy's cover of "Blue Monday" which I wrote this to.)

They have breakfast and it's...oddly domestic. Edelgard's cooking is fresh oatmeal and perfectly golden toast with a side of well brewed coffee. "Basic, well filling breakfast," she says as she puts the bowls down and drops into the chair across from her. She somehow manages to make such a graceless motion look good, and Byleth sees shadows of other behaviors the younger woman indulges in. Her feet propped up on the edge of the island scattered with papers and other assorted objects.

"Isn't that uncomfortable?" she asks, looking at the way the other woman is sprawled, one foot swinging lazily from where she hooks a leg over her knee. Edelgard looks at her, raising an eyebrow.

"No," she replies, shifting slightly to look at her better. "I don't get to be so relaxed when I'm at home, so I tend to just do whatever I want here." She wonders about Edelgard's home life, remembers her mentioning family problems, her being gone for a month...frowns, but doesn't ask.

It's not her place.

"Fair enough." She settles on, stirring her oatmeal and taking another bite. They drift off into silence after that, eating, drinking, exchanging glances that say more than words ever could. Edelgard's half smirks and flashes of teeth and tongue. Teasing, but nothing more. It drives her a little nuts, the way the other woman strings her along with touches and almosts, ghosts of their lips and a 'see you Monday' before she's outside, skin tingling. Damn her, always working her up and then leaving her hanging. It's...oddly enjoyable though, the way Edelgard gets her ready for the next time they collide.

Again and again, and she wonders how many more times they'll dance this dance, fucking and leaving and teasing. Because there's interest there, dangerous, intent, alive. It's more than lust on her end, she wants Edelgard's attention, her focus, wants to be the only one she does this dance with. But she eats that feeling, steps down on it and forgets it so she doesn't dwell and allow it to consume her.

They're adults, and Edelgard could easily be a 'friends with benefits' type of person now.

And she's overthinking. 

She shoulders her way into her apartment to a desperate for attention cat and another pile of papers to grade that she'd forgotten about. The cat becomes her focus instead, lifting him up where he miaows at her feet and cradling him against her shoulder as she picks her way down the hall. "I'm sorry I was gone, but you managed just fine on your own," she mumbles as she strokes his fur, looking around. "Didn't even make a mess, what a good kitty."

He was sure to make her regret her words. He always does.

The paperwork he scatters everywhere later on is exactly how he does it, Byleth helplessly watching as he slides across her desk in a flurry of flailing claws and puffed tail, graded and ungraded work falling to the floor. The cat ends up in a heap of it, then shoots off down the hall like a bat out of hell. She's left to clean up the mess, cursing silently the entire time. It sets her back a few hours, but not enough that she's worried about having to work through the rest of it tomorrow.

(She notices Edelgard's paper has a lot more effort to it, and it makes her smile to herself.)

Monday rolls around after an uneventful Sunday, Byleth enjoying the peace of it before she's flung back into another work week that could range from hectic to boring. This time, she leaves on time, organized, full with a bowl of cereal, her usual thermos of coffee and binder balanced less precariously. This time she arrives before Edelgard and her friends, sliding into the seat of her desk and quietly spending the time before the last minute students setting everything up.

And sure enough Edelgard arrives shortly before Rhea amid a group of familiar faces. Claude, Ingrid, Dorothea and Dimitri all move around her with an ease that speaks of years of close friendship, their voices lowering when the come in from the hallway. Edelgard's eyes find hers, lips pulling back from teeth in a Cheshire smile before she winks. Byleth's face heats, and she does her best to hide behind her binder.

Class drags but she notices Edelgard paying attention, eyes flicking between Rhea and the notebook she has spread open across her desk, pencil in motion. Part of her wonders if it's just for show, if she's doodling or writing something entirely unrelated, or if she's actually making proper notes. She doesn't think too much more about it, continuing with her own notes as Rhea talks and asks the class questions about the material.

It goes until lunch, Byleth's focus sliding to less class orientated and more food orientated, so much so she almost misses Rhea dismissing the class, blinking back to the present while everyone is collecting their things and heading out. She blends into the mass, hands in her pockets as she makes her way over to the food court.

She's not able to pin Edelgard down for the better part of the week, but the younger woman teases her relentlessly, touches and salacious looks, winks and comments as she passes by. It's enough to have her riled up and frustrated by the middle of it all, half wanting to jump the other woman right there in the hallway. She almost does, caging her against a wall in a quiet hallway and staring down at her.

"I didn't think you had it in you," Edelgard drawls, trailing her finger down the front of Byleth's shirt. "I like it when you're forward, you know. That first night we had sex in the club? I want to see that side of you again." Fingers tap against her breastbone, leather creaks as Edelgard leans up, closer, close enough Byleth's breath catches. "Do we need to go out drinking again? So you can shed all of your inhibitions?" 

Byleth pushes closer, forcing the other woman's back into the wall behind her again. "No, I don't need alcohol to top you."

"Top me? No one tops me, they just serve me. I like to keep control, no matter what position I'm in." Edelgard smirks, teeth white against the pink flash of the tongue she presses to them. "You'll give me what I want, just like everyone else does."

It irks her in a way she's unsure how to take, her frustration rallying harder and hotter than it had been all week. "Your mouth is going to get you in trouble," she whispers, using her height to her advantage. 

"Oh it already has," Edelgard replies, leaning into her and they're close enough Byleth can't tell where one of them ends and the other begins. Tangled in one another, agitation and amusement in equal shares. "But never in fun ways," she adds, and Byleth feels her hands as she walks fingers along her spine. "I like you." And there's that smirk again, that smirk Byleth want's to wipe off her face. But at the same time her words make her pause, blush climbing up her neck to her face.

"Like me how?" She asks, half figuring she knows the answer. 

"As in I'd date you," Edelgard murmurs, eyes half lidded, dark and fuck her and her way with words and expressions and body language. Fuck her for being able to twist everything in her favor no matter the situation. "Like I said, I think you're interesting. I just know how...risky it is for us to see each other like that. Maybe after I graduate you and I could become official."

As if they weren't already flying in the face of rules and regulations as it was. "What, like some sort of graduation present?"

"Well if you put it that way-"

"Yes," Byleth blurts before she can think better of it. "But you need to graduate, and to do that you have to pass Rhea's class."

Edelgard considers a second, frowning. "You could give me some extra credit," she says a moment later, shrugging. "I'm far enough behind I'm going to need to do something like that anyway." And from the way she looks at her it's not hard for Byleth to figure out where her mind is going.

_She's the extra credit._

An idea settles itself in the back of Byleth's mind at that, wicked and curling, blossoming into something she knows she absolutely shouldn't feed. "Okay," she says, pressing her tongue against the back of a canine. "I can do that." She let's Edelgard slip away when they hear people coming, and she collects herself, tucking her thought away for later.

Later comes that weekend, shoving her grading aside for a trip down to the local sex shop, where she spends the better part of an hour going through their catalogue of toys and accessories, stuck between laughing, embarrassed and horrified at some of the things she finds. She really tries not to judge people's fetishes but honestly, sometimes she has to question a great many things.

But she leaves appropriately stocked, hiding the bag in another bag, no matter how discreet the shop's is. 

Saturday night sees her getting dragged out to a bar by Claude (again) with Dimitri in tow (again.) She's a little more okay with the idea of being there, since after the week she'd had she did need to wind down. And drinking is one of the vices she admits she really shouldn't have. This time Claude doesn't stay with them, letting them get set up and a booth before he disappears into the crowd and doesn't come back. 

"Where'd Claude go?" She asks when twenty minutes roll by and they've had a drink and a half each. 

"You'll see soon enough," Dimitri replies, smiling in a way that tells her she won't get anything else out of him even if she pries.

She frowns, squints at him, but returns to nursing her drink and searching the crowd. 

"Ahem. Can I uh, have everyone's attention?" 

Her eyes flick up to the stage she hadn't noticed coming in to see Claude standing at the mic, charming grin of his face. "Nice to see such a big crowd tonight, I hope everyone's ready for a show. I mean, we advertised all week, so I'd hope so!" The crowd rumbles between laughter and cheers and Claude steps back from the mic as the curtain rises to reveal the band standing behind it. 

Immediately she's drawn to the flash of caustic red and pale skin, electric guitar grinding out of the amp behind her. It takes her a second to process Edelgard in full, silver hair drawn back in a familiar ponytail, leather jacket with only a bandage curled around her chest, leaving her abs freely on display as she plays. Black leather pants she remembers from the club, and boots that crawl half up her thigh. Her pendant swings free against her collarbone with each movement, choker -- and no that's a collar, she notices the d-ring glittering in the spotlight -- coiled around her neck.

She forgets her drink. She barely notices the rest of the band, catching sight of Petra and Ingrid and Sylvain all behind Claude who belts out the lyrics to some song she recognizes but can't be assed to place the name to. "I didn't know they played in a band..." she says, not looking away from Edelgard.

"It's a new thing, they started practicing in Claude's garage and decided 'why not?' Dorothea sings for them too, but she wasn't able to make it," Dimitri explains around the rim of his drink, taking another sip. "Since the bar here was looking for a band, Claude decided to volunteer them. They don't even have a name."

"Oh." She nods along to what he says, only half hearing him. "Cool."

Edelgard, she finds out over the course of their set, is very good. She moves so similarly to the way she did that first night they met, an embodiment of lust in every sense of the word. By the end of it, sweat glistens on her skin and her hair sticks in places to her face and neck, the crowd howling their approval. 

Byleth wants to get her hands on her.

But she waits, slipping out of the bar before any of them come over, leaving Dimitri to explain that she had been there.

She sleeps restless, caught in the memory of Edelgard's sweat slicked skin, the way those wicked fingers ran over the strings of her guitar with the same grace she played Byleth. She wakes aroused, inner thighs slick and clit throbbing.

The fingers she fucks herself with only satisfy the burn temporarily.

Her frustration simmers and she waits.

"So," Edelgard drawls after class at the end of the day, the echo of leaving students rebounding off the hallway and into the classroom. "About that extra credit." 

Byleth looks up at the sound of the door shutting, eyes narrowing as Edelgard prowls across the room. Everything about her is predatory, feline grace and oozing sex. It spreads the simmering fire across Byleth's skin, body clenching around the toy she'd slipped inside of herself during a bathroom visit. Double-ended and strapless, making her twitch or suppress a shudder every single time she moved. The leash is wrapped around her forearm, clip hidden underneath the palm she rests against the top of her desk.

"What about it?" She asks, eyes never leaving Edelgard's face as the other woman moves around her desk, finger running from it's surface to her hand and up along her arm.

"Did you decide on what it is you'd give me?"

She should give her help, should force her to sit and do some paper on one of the periods of history she'd flunked. But she's too frustrated to play that kind of game, too turned on, too soaked to remotely think right beyond the absolute need to fuck Edelgard into the floor. So she moves, hand lifting, ghosting across the collar the other woman sports still. The leash clicks into place and she lets it uncoil from her arm, catching the end of it between her fingers.

"Yea," she says, and pulls, pulls until Edelgard practically falls into her lap, expression confused. She's embarrassed, surprised, legs shifting to straddle her lap properly. "I have a pretty good idea."

"I see that," Edelgard comments, leaning back until she hits the end of the leash. Her coat falls off one shoulder, and she grins down at Byleth like she thinks she's going to bend this her way, tongue poking out between her teeth. It's arrogant, and haughty and fuck she still thinks the other woman is gorgeous like this. But she'll also be pretty when she's losing her mind underneath her. "So," she adds, leaning closer again, kissing Byleth's jaw, and down her neck. "What game are we going to play with this--Oh." 

She draws back, and Byleth knows immediately what she's found. "What's this?" Curiously she grinds down against the toy and it sends a spike immediately through Byleth, jolts her in her seat and forces her to choke down a moan. "Did you get something double ended?" Edelgard asks, smile absolutely wicked. "Do you want me to ride you until we both come?"

Byleth yanks on the leash pulling her in until they're sharing breath, noses brushing and eyes meeting. "I do," she lies through her teeth, tipping her head up to claim the other's mouth. She pushes her tongue into her mouth, moaning when Edelgard's meets hers, hot and slick and desperate. The other woman's hands find her hair, tangling in it and holding as she starts to grind down against her more, trading moans each time the toy hits somewhere sensitive. 

She let's it go on until she's on fire, yanking back and gasping. "Pants," she husks and watches as Edelgard moves to comply, Byleth letting the leash slide between her fingers as Edelgard gets to her feet again to do so. The pants go, the underwear goes, and Byleth uses her free hand to undo her own pants and free the toy. Edelgard's eyes drop to it, teeth catching on her bottom lip to bite down another smirk. 

Slowly the other woman crawls up on her lap again, rising up on her knees and reaching down to take hold on the toy below her. Byleth's hands ghost the other's hips as Edelgard lowers herself down onto the toy, and she watches as Edelgard's eyes roll closed, lips parting and head falling back. For a moment she sits, legs trembling, breath short, letting herself get used to the size and length of the toy when neither of them had done anything to prepare beyond grinding until Edelgard was wet. And she can see how soaked she is, leaving her resisting the urge to press her thumb against the other's clit and rub.

Instead she sits and waits and watches as Edelgard finally begins to move, rocking her hips once, twice, then rising up on her knees only to fall back down a second later. It's all perfectly controlled grace and for a moment Byleth is entranced by the shifting flex of her legs as she moves, but it doesn't last, and soon Byleth is thrusting up to meet her, hands closing over her hips again. She feels every time the toy rubs against her clit or presses against that spot just right. It makes her moan and gasp, echoing each of Edelgard's own noises. "This," Edelgard rasps, rising and falling a little faster, hands gripping Byleth's knees to use as leverage. "This is fun extra credit, I like how daring you are about it too. Right here in the classroom."

Byleth smirks, muscles straining, feet spreading to plant heels in to better fuck up into the other woman. Harder, faster, loving when Edelgard whimpers and digs her fingers in more, momentarily losing her focus. "Oh, yea, that's good--harder--" She gives her harder, biting her lip and moaning with the shift inside of her. It feels good, makes the coil in her gut tighter, inches her closer to the release she can see Edelgard struggling with herself. 

"Come on," Edeglard says after a moment, looking down at her. "If I can still talk you're not fucking me hard enough."

Byleth let's the words influence her, bites out a grin and moves all at once, Edelgard gasps as Byleth hauls her up and off her lap. Hands catch her shoulders as they go down, floor cold against her knees. She sets Edelgard down. "Turn over," she grits out, yanking on the leash for good measure. "All fours." Edelgard's eyes narrow, face flushed, jaw set around the annoyance of a ruined orgasm. "You said I wasn't fucking you hard enough, so I figured a change in position might help out."

Edelgard goes after another second, bracing herself on her hands and her knees and watching Byleth over her shoulder as she moves behind her. She watches for a brief second as her body clenches around nothing, likely sensitive and seeking to be filled again.

She thrusts back in one motion, knocking a surprised moan out of the woman below her and setting the precedent for what was about to happen. She's merciless, leaning over Edelgard's back as she thrusts, hard and fast and relentless, watching and listening as Edelgard reacts below her. Fingers scrape against the tile, moans spill free from between clenched teeth. She keeps her grip on the leash tight, watches as the collar tightens and pulls against her neck as the other woman slides down from her hands to her elbows, face pressed into a forearm. 

"Is this hard enough for you?" She asks, wrapping the leash around her hand so she could tangle fingers in Edelgard's hair and push her head down into the floor. "Is this how you like it? You aren't talking now, huh." The other woman moans helplessly, legs trembling as she tries her best to meet each of Byleth's thrusts. She leans closer, biting at the shell of her ear and listening to the keening whine she gets in response for it. "Yea, I like you like this. Just a fucking mess, even drooling a little all over the floor."  
Edelgard manages a glare at her, a flash of teeth and a growl that makes Byleth shudder. "It's 'extra credit' Edelgard, isn't that what you asked for?"

"Did I-nh-ha! Did I hit a nerve? I don't think I've ever- _-ohgod_ \--fuck!" She shake-shudders underneath her, mouth open around a moan she doesn't bother to hold back. "I don't think I've ever seen you this angry--It's--" and she smirks up at her, licking her teeth. "It's kind of hot-"

She tightens her grip in Edelgard's hair and pulls, yanking her up until they're both on their knees. " _Shut up and take my cock, you filthy little troublemaker_ \--" she husks, pressing her fingers into her mouth. " _I want you to know how it feels to get fucked senseless, I want you to know how it feels to forget your name while someone pounds into you until you ache and can't think about anything but what happened._ " Her voice is strained as she speaks, hissed out at a growled pitch, and it takes every bit of self control she possesses not to come with how much her nerves sing.

Her underwear is ruined, her jeans are wet with their fluids and she focuses on all the sensations at once. The way her muscles burn as she keeps up the punishing momentum of her thrusts, the way the toy pushes and pulls inside of her and presses and rubs against her clit, the way her fingers feel in Edelgard's mouth. Her tongue is hot where it moves against the fingers she presses down against it, her jaw clenching when Edelgard sucks on them, opening her mouth more so she can move her tongue freely along them, licking, biting -- moaning.

" _Fuck_ ," she mutters, gripping her hip and watching as both collar and leash bite into Edelgard's skin and Edelgard arches and bucks and shakes and cries out muffled and keening. She feels the way she clamps down around the toy, but Byleth doesn't slow, rutting into her, fingers slipping from her mouth and trailing saliva down her chin and to her neck as they go down again. Edelgard's hands hitting the floor, then her elbows, legs nearly giving out underneath her as Byleth fucks her through what remains of her orgasm.

But she doesn't stop either, rising back up, fingers back in her hair, keeping her face to the floor. "Tell me, how does it feel?" she asks, biting her lip and struggling to hold herself back, heat curling hotter and tighter in her gut, clit throbbing to the beat of her heart. "How does it feel?"

"Byleth--Byleth--Byleth--!" It's incoherent, the other woman muttering it like a prayer, blissed out and high on pleasure and over-sensitivity. Byleth shakes with it, back arching and moaning loud and long as she herself finally gives in when Edelgard comes a second time, watching as the other woman writhes and cries out her pleasure. She jerks and trembles above her, hips giving sporadic, jerking thrusts that make Edelgard gasp and claw at the floor each time she moves.

She slows as her body stops shooting sparks through her, stops as her orgasm fades from her entirely and she's left feeling high and dazed. Below her Edelgard gasps for breath, trembling and thoroughly fucked out, whimpering as she slowly pulls away so she can collapse against the chair behind her. 

Neither of them move for a good hour, and when they do it's slow, gingerly fixing themselves up as best they can (which isn't much, Edelgard is a disaster and so is she) before leaving. She's pleased to see the way Edelgard limps slightly, embarrassment settled nicely across the other woman's cheeks. 

"You pass," Byleth calls after her when she reaches the door, grinning when Edelgard turns back to look at her. 

"Good to know."

Edelgard leaves and Byleth does her best to clean up the rest of the mess before leaving herself.

**Author's Note:**

> And as usual my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/modulatechaos)


End file.
